


Goodnight, Goblina.

by rickyyblitz



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: caleb being a sweetie, fjord and molly fluff if you squint, honestly what the fuck do i put here, nott goes to caleb for comfort, nott overthinking things, sleepy goblin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickyyblitz/pseuds/rickyyblitz
Summary: “I couldn’t sleep.”“Okay…”“We didn’t say goodnight to each other.”
Relationships: Nott & Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 45





	Goodnight, Goblina.

**Author's Note:**

> stUPID and DUMB one shot i wrote at 3am. please don’t give it too much thought i have no idea what ghe FU K i’m doign H

Nott lay awake in the small bundle of blankets from Jester’s bed that the tiefling had put down for her; they could usually afford a bed for everybody, but times were harsh and money grew low as the Nein travelled further, so they made do with the bare minimum. 

While she counted out a bag of buttons, organising them by color, then by size, then by eyelets, She finally decided to get up and go over to Caleb’s room, hoping to find some comfort in his presence. As the goblin un-nested herself from the blanket goop on the floor, she attentively got up and opened the door, making sure not to wake Jess, or the snoring Half-orc that lay nuzzled into Mollymauks side a door over. 

She crept into Calebs lodge, shutting the door behind her.  
“Caleb, you awake?” Nott whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
He grumbled something indecipherable.  
Nott gave him a gentle shake.  
“Ja, I’m up, I’m up. What d’ya want?” Caleb rubbed his eyes and sat up.  
“I couldn’t sleep.”  
“Okay…”  
“We didn’t say goodnight to each other.”  
Caleb glanced over at his wristwatch that sat on the cabinet beside him, managing to make out ‘Three O’Clock’ from the moonlit clockface.  
“Umm…goodnight?”  
“Every single night since we met, we’ve said goodnight to each other. Every night for three years, Cay.”  
Nott’s ears fell low as she looked down at the wooden floor and swallowed dryly.  
“Okay… I’m sorry i forgot, dear. I was so tired.”  
The goblin shivered as a draft came through from the open window.

“C’mere” he gestured, lifting up a corner of the comforter. Nott quickly crawled into the sheets and lay beside him, relaxing into the musky scent she’d grown to love.  
Caleb smiled,  
“Goodnight, Goblina.”  
but she was already asleep in his arms.


End file.
